Betrayal of the Heart
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: A Tekken, Virtua Fighter, and Dead or Alive Crossover. If you are a Jin, Akira, or Lei-Fang fan this is one for you. Please R


(Betrayal of the Heart( By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I realize that some of these events are never or possibly never will happen, but I'm going to try my best to stick with the whole point of the story. I do not own Tekken, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive. Unfortunately the good people at Namco, Sega, and Tecmo do, but I will one day... who knows!  
  
Jin Kazama is now a 21-year-old young man. He's seen a lot in his short lifetime and he's also experienced a lot of pain and anger, too. Mind you, he is no ordinary guy. He's been there and done that and he's a lot smarter than your average 21-year-old is so he's a guy not to be messed with.  
  
Jin was sitting in his favorite spot in the forest meditating, his favorite hobby. He's spent his days in quiet solitude ever since that tragic day 7 years ago when the Toshin came and killed his mother. It has never left his mind and he's constantly reminiscing about his past life with her. How happy and peaceful he was back then! Sometimes Jin couldn't even recognize himself back in those days. Back then he was so happy and care free and more open towards people, especially his mother. Back then Jin was capable of sharing his love with another person without the worry of being hurt or betrayed. But now the times are different and Jin has learned that it is a cruel world out there and no one should be trusted.  
  
Jin had few friends while he was in high school. There was one girl though named Ling Xiaoyu who would constantly try to talk to him and befriend him. Jin, however, was not as friendly as she was. He spoke to her politely and quietly brushed her off, but that girl was persistent; she never gave up. Jin rarely talked to anyone and he mostly kept to himself and his studies. He was an excellent student, straight As in every subject. Heihachi was very proud of him, but that didn't stop him from doing what he did.  
  
After Jin had succeeded in his fight with the Toshin, Heihachi turned around and betrayed his own flesh and blood. Jin will never ever forgive him for what he did and now he wants revenge, sweet revenge, against Heihachi and his father Kazuya. Jin opened his eyes and stared at the forest around him. He was all by himself, away from civilization and away from problems (at least for now). Jin stood up and decided to go forest bathing to soothe his nerves.  
  
Meanwhile a determined Kung-Fu teacher, Akira Yuki was training in a dojo in downtown Tokyo. He had an upcoming match against a man named Kage-Maru. Akira has fought this man before and he has studied his fighting style so he could have an edge over this exceptional fighter. Akira rarely turns down a challenge and this is no exception. Akira began to stretch and after that he did a kata that he has been perfecting for years. He lived his life to fight and to help those that wanted the same dream. He spent the rest of his day training all in effort to win his match against Kage.  
  
Lei-Fang is a high spirited girl who loves to fight. She, too, will never back down from a challenge, no matter how severe it is. Even though Lei- Fang is usually out there, she mostly enjoys the quiet life, especially her hobby, aromatherapy, collecting different scents and scented candles. She didn't really have the time to engage in that right now because she is heading to her first match vs. a good friend of hers, Hitomi. Lei-Fang isn't nervous about this upcoming fight; she just wants to do her very best. And that's exactly what she went into this match thinking, "I just want to do my best and try to win. I won't have any hard feelings against Hitomi because she's my friend". Lei-Fang, with her confidence, headed to her match which is to take place in the forest.  
  
Jin, meanwhile, was drying his wet skin and hair off. That bath in the forest really loosened him up and he felt better, actually this is the most relaxed that he's ever felt in days. Jin was about to put his pants on when he heard the rustle of leaves and high pitched shouts. Jin's eyebrows came into their trademark "v". "What kind of people would disturb the tranquility of the forest?" Jin said to himself. He pulled on his pants and decided to go investigate.  
  
Lei-Fang was doing well in this fight, but so was Hitomi. These girls are equally good; neither of them was willing to give up. Lei-Fang was hoping that Hitomi would give up, but that girl kept on fighting to no avail. Hitomi did a high kick that hit Lei-Fang right in the face. She fell down, unable to get up. She felt dizzy and everything around her was going black. That's when she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Lei-Fang, are you okay?" a concerned Hitomi said to her. Lei-Fang moaned, but sat up straight, "Yeah. I guess you knocked the wind out of me for a minute there, Hitomi". She smiled. "I guess I did, but I still think that you did great". She then put out her hand and pulled Lei-Fang back to her feet. "I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I have to go back to the dojo for my other fight this afternoon", Hitomi explained, "I'll see you soon!" "Bye", Lei-Fang answered and watched her friend leave the forest.  
  
Jin was watching this fight from behind the bushes. He was impressed over the two girls' fighting skills. They were very good, he had to admit, but he felt bad for that girl that lost. His good heart wanted him to go and help her, but his mind forbade him. Jin did not want to make his presence known to her so he was just going to slip quietly back into the forest until she was gone. He turned to go, but there was a snap under his foot; he had stepped on a twig. The girl turned in his direction, curious to find out who made that sound. He quickly ducked behind the bushes. Jin realized that this girl was also alert, which is not a good thing right now. The girl took small steps toward his direction. Jin could feel the color of his face drain to a ghostly white. He didn't want the girl to see him, but there was no place to hide and he couldn't run without her seeing or hearing him. Jin just had to hope that the girl forgot about the sound and left the forest, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. She continued on this way. Jin began to hold his breath. In a couple seconds, she was standing right next to the bush. She peered over it and around it, but she didn't think of parting the bushes. The girl stood there a little while longer. Jin thought that he was safe and that she was going to leave, but once again this girl proved him wrong.  
  
Lei-Fang wasn't sure about this, but she wanted to find out who or what made that sound. Lei-Fang slowly reached out to pull the bushes away. Suddenly a young man popped up from them. "Aaahhh!" she screamed in surprise and took a step back. He took the leaves out of his long black hair and said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just watching your fight". Lei-Fang chuckled, "No, you didn't frighten me. I was just pretending to be scared". He gave her a skeptical glance and said, "I guess I'd better get going. I'm really sorry". He then was about to turn around and leave when Lei-Fang stopped him, "Wait, I know that I am going to sound stupid, but I was just wondering why do you have your hair so long?" The young man touched a strand of his hair and replied, "I truly do not know why I keep my hair this way". "Oh", Lei-Fang said, "I was just wondering because I know guys that would grow their hair, but they're afraid of being called a girl". The boy looked amused, "You thought that I keep my hair down? I don't keep my hair down because then I would be called a girl. Actually, I spike it; it's only like this because I got my hair wet in the spring" "There's a spring around here?" Lei-Fang asked, "Would you mind taking me to it because I have to come home with fresh water for my sister". He nodded and she followed him to the spring.  
  
Jin is now sitting in his hotel room. The participants of the Iron Fist Tournament are all staying in the same hotel. Jin wasn't too thrilled over this idea; he'd rather just stay in the forest by himself. "Forest..." Jin thought to himself, "The girl..." He has learned a lot from this girl in the time that they've spent together. For example, he learned her name, which is Lei-Fang. She was very talkative which was good for Jin because he'd rather listen to her speak than listen to himself speak anyway. He learned that she fought in a different tournament than him called Dead or Alive. This is the third one for her. She had already won third place in the second Dead or Alive. That really impressed him because of the size of the girl, Lei-Fang was small for her age and is also the youngest fighter in the tournament. Jin was only one of the youngest fighters in the 3rd tournament, but he was almost the youngest King of Iron Fist, too. Jin's pleasant thoughts drifted away and were soon replaced with anger and gloom. He remembered what Heihachi did to him that day, how he had betrayed him, and attempted to kill him. Jin's eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face. Now the only thing in Jin's mind was getting his revenge on Heihachi and his father Kazuya. He didn't stay up that long because he had to go to his first match tomorrow, against his rival Hwoarang.  
  
Akira was walking home from the dojo. It was a brisk evening, and most people were indoors, well maybe some of them. Akira turned a corner and saw a girl walking down the street. Soon out of no where, a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her into a dark and narrow alley. Akira's instincts told him to follow them and that's precisely what he did.  
  
"Let go of me, you creep!" Lei-Fang exclaimed. She was just walking home from her outing with Jin. Lei-Fang never expected anything like this to happen to her. She was now in the clutches of some guy that wouldn't let her go. The man chuckled and stepped forward out of the darkness and whirled the girl around. "Omigod!" Lei-Fang exclaimed, "Jin?!" He chuckled again, "Jin? You think that I am Jin? I will commend you for being that close, but condemn you for being so naive. I am Kazuya Mishima, Jin's father" "Jin's father?" Lei-Fang repeated, "What do you want with me?" "I don't want you at all; I just want Jin", he replied; "Now be of some use to me and tell me where he is". Lei-Fang responded timidly, "I don't know where he is, Mr. Mishima. I was just with him, though; he should be okay or at his house or something" Kazuya let go of the girl just in time to see a young man standing in front of the alley. "Let the girl go", he simply said.  
  
"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you", Kazuya retorted to the man. "If you're messing with an innocent girl, then it does", he answered. Kazuya stepped forward and sneered, "Do you dare try to oppose me, boy? You don't know who you're dealing with" At this time, Lei-Fang tried to sneak away from Kazuya, but he was much too fast for her. He grabbed her and said, "I'm not done with you, Ms. Chan". "H-How did you know my name?" Lei- Fang stuttered out. "I know a lot more than you think, girl", Kazuya said, "Now stay here while I take care of this impudent boy". Kazuya got into a fighting stance and the young man followed suit.  
  
The fight lasted for only 5 minutes. The young man that tried to save Lei- Fang was knocked out cold. Lei-Fang looked at him in horror and then stared back at Kazuya Mishima, the father of Jin Kazama. "This man is so powerful and ruthless, the complete opposite of his son", Lei-Fang thought to herself. "Come", Kazuya interrupted her thoughts; "We are going to drive around for a bit". Lei-Fang only obeyed him because she was afraid to find out what he would do if she didn't.  
  
Kazuya and Lei-Fang were now in a limo and driving around the block. Kazuya opened up a mini refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured it out and offered a glass to Lei-Fang. "No thanks; I'm only 19", Lei-Fang said. "Hm", Kazuya said and took a sip, "You're a very responsible and trustworthy girl. That's why you are going to help with my plans". Lei-Fang turned her gaze toward his to meet a wry smile. "I need you to lure Jin to me", Kazuya began, "If you play your cards right he may soon begin to trust you and reveal some of his private life to you. Using this information, you could trick him into coming to me". She stared at him in horror. "You have to be out of your mind. I would never be a traitor. I will not do it", Lei-Fang stated firmly. Kazuya chuckled, "I had a feeling that you would say that. This is why I always have a backup plan". He paused and then added, "Your sister, Ling Xiaoyu, is in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 with Jin. Actually she happens to be a friend of his. What if I get rid of her so I make you sisterless and Jin friendless? Come to think of it, to make your life easier, I'll arrange for you to join your sister in the afterlife. How's that sound to you, Ms. Chan?" Lei-Fang bit her lip. How could she argue with that kind of threat? Lei-Fang thought hard about this decision. She really didn't want to betray Jin; she really liked him. "Well?" Kazuya drawled. Lei-Fang shut her eyes and cried out, "Fine, I'll do it! Just leave Xiao out of this". Kazuya smiled, "Good".  
  
Akira woke up a couple minutes after Lei-Fang and Kazuya left. "Oh no, the girl", Akira said when he stood up; "He probably has her". Akira lowered his head in failure. He then headed on home; there was nothing else that he could do about the situation except hope that the girl is okay wherever she is.  
  
The next morning: Jin was walking to the beach where his match with Hwoarang was scheduled. "It's a good thing I didn't decide to wear my gi today", Jin thought to himself, "My feet would get all sandy and dirty". Hwoarang was waiting for Jin by a small little wooden shack. "It's about time, Kazama", he said, "I thought that you weren't going to show". Jin sighed, "I don't have time for this foolishness, Hwoarang. Let's just get this over with". Hwoarang smirked and threw a kick at Jin, but Jin quickly parried it. The fight went on.  
  
Jin came out victorious. "No, wait!" Hwoarang called out to Jin; "It's not over yet!" Jin smirked and replied, "Hwoarang, you lose". He then walked away from him. Jin didn't have much to do today, so he decided to just hang out on the beach. That's when he saw her. Lei-Fang was sitting on the beach with her bikini on soaking up the sun. Jin could only stare at her. There weren't any words to describe what he was feeling right now. It was a different feeling. Jin found himself feeling an affinity for Lei-Fang, but how is that possible? Jin can't love anyone with his Devil Gene. That's when it hit him. It could be that same force that brought his mother and father together at work right now. He couldn't let it happen again. Jin quickly turned around and headed the other way.  
  
Lei-Fang noticed Jin from the corner of her eye. She wanted him to come over and talk with her, but he seemed kind of hesitant for some reason. She decided that she was going to come after him. Lei-Fang got up, folded her towel, and ran after him.  
  
"Hey, Jin, wait up!" Lei-Fang called after him. Jin stopped and turned around. He put on his best smile and said, "Hi, Lei-Fang". "Hi", she replied, "What brings you here?" "I had an Iron Fist Match today", he answered, "What about you?" She sighed, "It was a nice day so I said why don't I just hang out on the beach today". Jin nodded, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Lei-Fang also wasn't sure what to say. The one thing that she wanted to tell him was the one thing that she couldn't tell him. Lei-Fang wanted to tell Jin about what his father is making her do and hope that he could help her out of it. "So, Jin", Lei-Fang said to break the silence, "Do you want to stay with me for awhile or do you have some place to go to?" "No", he quickly answered, "I wouldn't mind staying with you for a little while". Lei-Fang smiled happily at him and together they walked along the beach chatting.  
  
Kazuya was watching this from a part further away from where Jin and Lei- Fang were. "She's doing a good job", he thought to himself, "She just might get this job done faster than I thought" He took notice to Jin's hesitance with her and he saw it as a sign that Jin could probably like her. Lei-Fang was also kind of hesitant with Jin, too, so Kazuya took it that she has a crush on him. "I just hope that her schoolgirl crush on Jin doesn't stop her from doing what she has to do", Kazuya mumbled to himself, but then something came to him, "Or maybe it could play a big part in this plan". Then he left from his spot.  
  
Akira was now fighting against Kage-Maru. Kage is a very difficult person to fight, but Akira has been preparing for this fight for sometime now. He was also thinking about that girl that he saw last night. "I wonder if she's alright?" he asked himself as he evaded one of Kage's attacks. The fight continued and surprisingly Akira was called the winner. Afterwards Akira headed over to the alley where he last saw the girl in hopes that she would be around there.  
  
To his luck, she was with a man. "Wait a minute, that's him!" Akira exclaimed and ran after them. He reached her and called out, "Hey, you're the girl from last night; are you okay?" She turned toward him, "Yeah. Oh, you're that man that tried to help me; thanks for trying, I mean it". Akira then turned his attention to the man, "What are you doing with her?" "Me?" he asked, "I don't even know what you two are talking about". The girl looked at Akira funny and whispered so the guy wouldn't hear her, "You have the wrong guy; this is his son". Akira looked at him. He did look a lot like the man from last night, but then Akira noticed that this one has long stringy bangs not the slick back hairstyle that the man from last night had. "Oh", Akira said, suddenly beginning to feel sheepish, "Uh... I'm sorry about that and for interrupting your conversation. I'd better go now". She smiled and waved it away, "That's okay, and it's an honest mistake. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around sometime, bye!" Then she and the other guy continued to walk.  
  
"Man that was a close one", Lei-Fang thought as she continued to walk to her house with Jin, "I just hope that Jin doesn't ask anything about yesterday evening". She noticed the puzzled look on his face and she didn't like it. Finally Jin said, "Were you attacked or something last night?" "No, well maybe yes", Lei-Fang began, "Um... well I was walking home from the forest and this guy, he...uh... grabbed me from behind and he dragged me into an alley and tried to...uh..." "He tried to take advantage of you", Jin finished for her. "Uh... yeah. How did you know?" Lei-Fang asked while trying her best to sound plausible. Jin answered, "The context of what you were saying gave it away. Did he hurt you in any way?" Lei-Fang shook her head, "That guy came just in time". Jin's eyes narrowed, "Do you know what he looked like? Maybe I could find him for you and teach him a lesson". Lei- Fang felt good inside because of the way that Jin stood up for her. "This is the first time that any guy has actually stood up for me, well not counting that guy that helped me with Kazuya", Lei-Fang thought, "I just wish that I could do the same for Jin". "No, I didn't get a good look at his face; it was too dark for me to see", Lei-Fang answered. "Lei-Fang, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't feel right leaving you by yourself. Would you like to stay with me for the night? I mean you'll be safer and all", Jin said.  
  
"Wait a minute, what am I saying?" Jin thought to himself. He couldn't have a girl staying in his room for the night. His Devil Gene might decide to act up and that little fling that his mother and father had that resulted in him would be repeated all over again. Jin didn't want that. The only problem was that he couldn't take back the words; he could only hope that Lei-Fang would decline. She seemed to be thinking it over and then she finally replied, "That's very thoughtful of you, Jin, but I can't because I have to stay with my sister. This may sound weird, but my sister received this weird e-mail that the Mishima Financial Empire does many wrong doings and that there may be a threat to her life. So now my sister is all paranoid and stuff". Jin froze in midstep, "Did you say Mishima Financial Empire and a weird e-mail?" "Yeah, why", she asked. He decided not to tell her at the last minute. Instead he replied, "I know someone from the MFE". Lei-Fang nodded. They continued to walk until they reached the front of Lei- Fang's house.  
  
"Well thanks, Jin", Lei-Fang said "You're welcome", he answered, "And, Lei- Fang, I want you to be careful, okay? I wouldn't want to hear that something bad happened to you". She chuckled, "I'll be extra cautious for your sake". Jin corrected her, "No, for your sake. You have to be careful for yourself and no one else. You're the only one that knows how you're feeling and you have to take charge of that and take care of yourself. No one is going to do it for you". Jin was saying this from his own experience. "That's great advice", Lei-Fang said, "Thanks, I'll do that. I have to go now, so bye". "Bye", Jin answered as she stepped inside her house.  
  
As Jin walked home, he thought about that mysterious e-mail that Lei-Fang spoke about. "She got it", Jin thought to himself, "She's going to be safe and knowing Xiaoyu, she'll take care of it". But one thing that Jin couldn't believe was that Lei-Fang was Xiaoyu's sister. Could this be a good thing for him? If Jin decides to get involved with her, could he risk being seen by Xiaoyu? "Maybe I should stay away for awhile", Jin thought to himself, but as he thought about it, he realized that he was being selfish. I mean to him, it seemed that both of them had some chemistry between them. Even though Jin didn't want to admit it, he knew that it was true; Jin had feelings for Lei-Fang. He knows because of how he feels around her. Also when he heard about how she was attacked, he had a growing feeling of rage inside of him and wanted to get revenge on the person that did this to her. Just thinking about it brought up so much anger, but he didn't have the time to think about that, he had more important things to worry about like the tournament for example. Jin couldn't afford to fall in love at such a crucial point in his life, maybe when things settle down he could look for a partner to spend the rest of his life with, but not now. Jin reached the hotel and went in heading straight to his room.  
  
When Jin reached his room there was a woman standing there with her hands on her hips. Jin knew who she was. This was the same woman that tried to kill him during the last tournament. Keeping his respect to his elders and women, he said calmly, "Can I help you with something, Ms. Williams?" Nina took off her pink tinted sunglasses to reveal smoky blue eyes that stared at him with an icy coolness to them. She was studying him. "Jin sure has grown into quite an attractive young man", Nina thought to herself, "He must have a million girls drooling over him, but I have to admit that if I were a bit younger I'd chase after him, too. Then again my slutty sister, Anna, may have already tried to whore her way to his heart before I could get him". Nina was soon aware of Jin's mild impatience when he began to tap his foot on the ground. Nina chuckled softly to herself, "Actually, Jin, I was just on my way to my room and I thought that I would pay a visit to an old acquaintance. My, my, my, I see that we're out on our own without daddy or grandpa to watch over you; so, Jin, how does it feel to be out in the world, all by yourself with no one to trust, but yourself?" She knew that she would be playing with his sensitivity and that's exactly what she wanted.  
  
There was a flash of anger in Jin's eyes. If it wasn't for the morals that were installed inside of him, he would've tore Nina from limb to limb. Instead, Jin closed his eyes and counted to ten so he could calm himself down. He soon opened his eyes and looked at her. Nina had a playful grin on her face. Jin took a step toward her so they were now in each other's face. Well Jin was taller than Nina. Nina was a bit intimidated by him. For one he is taller than she is and he sure is stronger. She was also aware that he shared the Devil Gene just like Kazuya. He could trigger it anytime he wanted to and these circumstances didn't look promising.  
  
Jin noticed the fear in her eyes and a smirk came on his face. "Now you know how it feels when people play on your emotions", he said. She then moved out of his way and he went into his room. "Very wise kid"; she remarked as she headed to her room, "Kazuya will be proud to know that his kid isn't a dummy".  
  
As soon as Lei-Fang got to her house, she had to leave it. She had another match today against a girl named Kasumi, another friend of hers. She changed into a blue dress with a Mandarin collar. It had slits on both sides going up to her thigh. She also had high-heeled sliver sandals. Lei- Fang had blue wristbands for accessories and she had her hair in 4 ponytails; the two in the front were regular pigtails, but the two in the back were brought up to a loop. She combed her bangs over her face. Lei- Fang was just about to walk out of the door when her sister, Ling Xiaoyu came into the room. She was also dressed to leave because she had her own Iron Fist Match vs. Marshall Law. "Who was that guy that you were with?" she asked. Lei-Fang was just about to tell her when a tiny voice in her head say, "Just say he's just a friend, and don't tell her his name". "He's just a friend", Lei-Fang said casually. "Oh", Xiaoyu answered, "I was just wondering because he looked like one of my old friends. I probably was just thinking that it looked like him because I miss him so much. I thought that he would be in this tournament, but I haven't seen him throughout this whole entire thing". Lei-Fang tried not to look too concerned, "I'm sorry to hear that, Xiao. I hope that you hear from him soon, but right now I have to go. I'll see you later and tell Panda bye for me". A smile came on her face at the mention of her Panda, her pride and joy, "Don't worry I will, Lei-Fang, and bye". Lei-Fang then left.  
  
Akira was sitting in the dojo in downtown Tokyo. He had that girl on his mind. "Why would she be hanging out with that man's son if that man tried to hurt her in the first place? Would his son be any different?" Akira did not understand girls. That's why he would rather marry his fighting style then actually marry a girl, but that would only be if he had to get married which he doesn't. He also couldn't believe the remarkable resemblance between the father and the son, but there was one noticeable difference between them. The son seemed to be gentler in nature than his father who was obviously a rough man. Also there was the hairstyle, but that's not a difference that actually matters. Akira decided not to worry about her; he has more important things on his mind, like his next fight against Pai Chan tomorrow. He wasn't that concerned about it because he has fought this girl many times and this time should be no different than the last.  
  
Lei-Fang actually won this fight against Kasumi. She reached out and helped her up. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped her friend up. Kasumi got up and dusted up her clothes, "Yeah I'm doing good, Lei-Fang; thanks for asking. You did a good job". "Thank-you", Lei-Fang answered. Just then Hayabusa and Ayane approached the two girls. "Hello", Hayabusa said to Lei- Fang while Ayane just smiled a little. "Hi", she replied uneasily. Hayabusa then pulled Kasumi away and spoke to her privately. Kasumi then came back and said, "I am sorry, Lei-Fang, but I cannot stay and chat. Something has happened to my brother, Hayate, and I must go take care of it. Until I see you again, farewell!" The three shinobi then spun and disappeared leaving their colorful trail of magical dust behind them.  
  
Lei-Fang shrugged and turned to go when she bumped into her former boyfriend, Jann-Lee. "Excuse me, Jann, I have to go home", she said to him. Instead of moving he continued to block her way, "Wait a minute hold on a second, Lei; I just wanted to say that you did pretty well on your match today". "Anything else?" Lei-Fang said impatiently. Jann-Lee shrugged, "And that you look beautiful today". "Thank-you, but it's way to late to do that, Jann-Lee", Lei-Fang said to him and continued on her way, but once again Jann-Lee intercepted her. "Lei, I've heard rumors that you've been hanging out with another guy. I don't believe them. The only way I would believe them is if it actually came out of your mouth", he stated. Lei-Fang sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why can't you get over me? I have gotten over you a long time ago, why can't you do the same? So what if I was hanging around a guy, why should it bother you? I don't really want to be having this conversation with you right now, so if you don't mind, I am leaving now". Jann-Lee finally stepped aside and allowed her to pass.  
  
In this situation, you could safely say "Like father, like son". Heihachi had plans of his own to get Jin and Kazuya into his clutches and he was just putting the finishing touches on them, too. "Perfect", he muttered under his breath as he left Dr. Abel, his lead scientist's lab, "This will surely get those two out of the way for good and at the same time accomplish my ultimate goal of becoming the supreme being". He then left with an evil smile on his face.  
  
Lei-Fang was walking when a limo pulled up beside her. She knew who it was so she stopped walking. "Get in", Kazuya simply told her and she did what he said. "Now tell me, Lei-Fang", he began, "How are things going with. Jin?" She shrugged, "Good, I guess". "Isn't he a handsome young man?" Kazuya asked. "Yes", Lei-Fang answered, unsure of where he was heading with this conversation. "Did he ask you out on a date yet or invite you to visit him?" he continued. Lei-Fang shook her head. Kazuya smiled, "Well that's where we're going".  
  
They drove to a hotel. "Is this where Jin is staying?" Lei-Fang asked. "Yes", Kazuya answered, "And I want you to pay him a little visit. If he asks you how did you know that he was staying there, tell him that you asked around, okay?" She nodded and then he let her off.  
  
Lei-Fang walked down the corridor looking for his room. Instead she saw a guy with long red hair. He came up to her with a flirtatious smile on his face. "Hey, babe, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he said. "I'm looking for someone"; Lei-Fang answered. "Me?" the boy persisted. Just then Lei-Fang heard Jin call her name, "Lei-Fang, over here". She turned toward the sound and saw him walking her way. "Hwoarang, leave her alone", Jin said to the boy, "She doesn't need to be harassed by you". Hwoarang sneered, "Whatever, Kazama. FYI I wasn't harassing her; we were just talking, right babe?" Before Lei-Fang could answer his question, Jin said, "C'mon" and pulled her into his room.  
  
"What are you doing here and how did you know that I was here?" Jin asked as he closed the door behind them. "I asked around", Lei-Fang muttered, her eyes on her feet. Jin noticed this and didn't say anything for awhile. Something is up. Jin gently lifted her chin up so she could face him. "Now tell me why you are here", he said calmly. Lei-Fang really wanted to tell him the real reason why she was here, but Kazuya could be listening anywhere. Hers and Xiaoyu's lives are at risk. "I came to see you", Lei- Fang said lamely, "I mean I wanted to see you. I just didn't feel safe at my house". Jin nodded understandingly, "I understand now. You don't feel safe because of that night when you were attacked. Is there anyone at your house right now?" She shook her head. Jin thought for a moment, and then he finally spoke. "I know this may be against tournament regulations, but I could never forgive myself if I left you alone tonight", he began, "Would you like to spend the night with me?" Lei-Fang considered it. He had already asked this question and she turned him down. Maybe if she stayed, Kazuya wouldn't come bothering her and she could get to know him more. Lei- Fang replied, "Sure, Jin, as long as I'm not a bother to you." "No, not at all, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like", Jin quickly said, "But I can't allow you to go outside of this room; is that okay with you?" She nodded. Jin continued, "I'm going to go wash up, okay. I'll come back for you after I'm finished". He then left the room.  
  
Indeed Kazuya was watching all of this. He had someone install cameras into Jin's room when he had gone for his fight this morning. "This has to be it", Kazuya thought, "there's two young people in a room all to themselves; they have to get intimate with each other and get to know each other as well. If Jin could trust her, he'll start spitting out everything that I need to know. He watched a little longer. Jin had come back into the room and then he took Lei-Fang with him and left. "Why are they stalling?" Kazuya said to himself, "Hurry up and begin opening up to each other". A couple minutes later, they both came back in and then they sat on the bed. A smile curled onto to Kazuya's lips, "This is it".  
  
Jin didn't like this one bit. He was sitting in his room with a girl in the middle of the night and to top it off that feeling that he felt back at the beach was coming back. Jin couldn't have his Devil Gene act up on him now; the results could be disastrous. For example he can get Lei-Fang pregnant, a repeat of what his mother and father did, or he could seriously hurt someone or maybe even kill them. To make this even worse, Lei-Fang was barely wearing anything. She just was wearing a slip that she had on under her dress. Well of course, Jin has manly needs and stuff and he probably liked seeing her like that and that just like... uh... yeah, started something between Jin and Lei-Fang.  
  
Lei-Fang was feeling really self-conscious. She felt Jin's eyes on her, looking her up and down. "He wouldn't", she reassured herself. "Jin is a lot better than most men out there". But Jin wasn't the only one that was interested; Lei-Fang was, too. I don't think that I mentioned that Jin was shirtless. Jin has a really nice body too. That was a turn on for Lei-Fang. She gulped as she stared at him. "This is so hard", she thought to herself, "I should just make small talk so we could be distracted from this".  
  
Lei-Fang noticed a tattoo on Jin's left shoulder. "What's that tattoo supposed to be?" Lei-Fang asked and pointed to it. Jin covered it with his right hand and replied, "It's not a tattoo". "Then what is it?" Lei-fang continued. Jin answered, "It's just a scar from a burn that I got when I was younger". Lei-Fang wanted him to tell her more, but it seemed that he didn't want to. Lei-Fang reached over and lifted his hand off of it and then studied it a little closely. "That's weird. If this is a scar from a burn, why did it heal in such a perfect design?" she asked. Jin got up and put a shirt on that was lying on a chair. "Because it did", Jin stated simply. He really didn't want to talk about that scar thingy. Lei-Fang found that rather odd. What was so bad about it? Lei-Fang found it rather interesting. "Oh well I guess I have to change the subject again", Lei-Fang thought to herself.  
  
"Jin, remember when we first met in the forest?" she began. "Yes", he answered. Lei-Fang continued, "What were you doing there in the first place?" "Meditating", Jin replied. "You meditate?" Lei-Fang asked, "I've always wanted to learn how to meditate; would you mind teaching me?" Jin looked interested, "Sure, I'll teach you". He turned to face her and he was now sitting Indian Style on the bed. Lei-Fang did the same. "Give me your hands", Jin instructed and she did as she was told, "Close your eyes". When she had closed her eyes and he had too, he continued, "I want you to think of a relaxing place, it could be anywhere you want as long as it's quiet or there are soft soothing sounds. Now I want you to put yourself into that place. Absorb everything that is going on and block out any sounds that you may hear outside of that place. Focus on it, don't let your mind slip away from it". He then opened his eyes to see her in a perfect relaxed state. Jin knew that some people could really fake it, so he decided to test her. Jin got up and opened the closet door and then closed it. Lei-Fang didn't flinch. He moved the blinds up and down. She didn't move. Now for the final test, Jin turned the TV on really loud. That didn't even affect her. A smile came on his face as he turned the TV off. "She really did it", he said to himself. He came back to the bed and picked up her hand, "Okay, Lei- Fang you can stop now". Her eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with a huge smile.  
  
"Did I do it right?" she asked excitedly. Jin nodded, a smile forming on his face; "You did it very right. That was really good for your first time; you didn't even move when I was making all that noise". She giggled happily; "I didn't even hear it. Wow, I'm even better than I thought I was". "You are a lot better than I use to be", Jin admitted, "I just couldn't sit down there for hours and hours like my mother use to". "Use to?" Lei-Fang questioned, "You mean she doesn't meditate anymore?" Jin looked at her hard, "I'm sure she would... only if she were still alive".  
  
"Oh, Jin!" Lei-Fang exclaimed, "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to..." Jin put his hand on hers, "That's okay, Lei-Fang, you didn't know". "I feel so bad. I know how it feels to lose a dear loved one, too. My father died when I was a young girl. He was a policeman and he died on duty. He was on the sidewalk talking to a man, when all of a sudden, a car came out of nowhere and rammed into both of them. The man only suffered minor injuries, but the person that was driving the car took my father's life. They say that it was an accident, but I never believed it. I think that someone killed him intentionally, but without any proof of that, I can't do anything about it", Lei-Fang said. "That's a sad story", Jin said sincerely, "I hope that you find something to help you one day". She nodded, "Thank-you". Jin continued, "As a little boy, I grew up with only my mother. My father died a long time ago and I didn't know who he was until I turned 15. That was the worst year of my life; that was the year that my mother died. I remember her telling me about my father, Kazuya Mishima, and how I came into this world. She also told me that if anything was to happen to her to go to my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima in Tokyo. Later on that day, it began to rain heavily out of nowhere and a thunderstorm began. Then a huge hole appeared in the sky and some strange creature immerged from it. My mother told me to run away to my grandfather, but I couldn't. She faced death without any fears or doubts. She didn't even try to fight the fact that she had to die; she allowed it to overcome her. I tried to help, but I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke, my home was completely burned to the ground and so was the forest surrounding it. I searched for my mother, but I never found her, so I reluctantly headed on my long journey to Tokyo. On my way there I began to feel a tingling sensation on my left arm", he lifted up his left sleeve and showed her, willingly this time, "Then it soon turned into a burning sensation; it really hurt. After that I looked up and I saw a purple demonic creature." Lei-Fang looked fascinated by his story. Jin continued, "I reached my grandfather's home and he took me in, trained me in the advanced Mishima Style Karate for 4 years, and sent me to school. I remember on my 19th birthday, he announced the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. My only purpose in that whole entire tournament was to get my revenge on the monster that killed my mother and at the end of the tournament, I sent that monster straight to hell where it belongs". "Wow! That was an amazing story", she said, "I guess that you did get a happy ending after all". Jin chuckled, "I wish I did, Lei-Fang, but the story's not over yet. I've grown to trust my grandfather throughout the years that I've lived with him. After I had killed the monster, he turned against me and shot me. I was in between life and death. Actually maybe a little closer to death than life, but I think that you understand. I seriously thought that I was going to die, but then..." He paused for a moment. This was the most difficult part of the story to tell her. Lei-Fang leaned a little closer to him. "Then what?" she asked. "Then", Jin began slowly, " I felt a powerful force take over me. It was feeding on my anger and hatred for Heihachi. I didn't stop it instead I encouraged it. It completely engulfed me and before I knew it, I was back up on my feet. But the only problem was that it wasn't truly me. It was a transformed version of me. I had transformed myself into a devil, maybe even the devil. I felt completely evil. I took Heihachi by the collar of his shirt and I threw him through the walls of his own precious syndicate. As I fell, black angel's wings came out of my back. I then pounded Heihachi into the dirt below and flew off. After my 2 year absence from Japan, I'm sure that this is going to be a very merry reunion".  
  
Lei-Fang was completely speechless. That was some story. Jin has been through a lot in 6 years. And she thought that she had it rough, look at Jin; his whole entire life story was rough. "So, what do you think?" Jin asked after awhile. "That story was just extraordinary", Lei-Fang said staring at him in disbelief, "So, you're a devil?" "Does that scare you?" Jin asked avoiding her gaze. "No way!" she replied, "Jin, to me, you will always be a normal person and a very special person, not because of the fact that you can turn into a devil, but because you are very kind, open, and considerate person. I've never met anyone like you." "Thanks, Lei- Fang", Jin said to her. After a little more talking they both soon went to bed.  
  
Kazuya accidentally fell asleep because it was so boring, but he woke up at the mention of his name. Ever since that point of Jin's story, he has been paying attention. "Hmm", he said when Jin had finished. That was his only reaction to the story. "Lei-Fang is doing a good job", he said, "She really got Jin to open up to her all in one night, but I am surprised that nothing happened between them. No matter, now I could get my plan completed a whole lot sooner". He then turned off the monitor and left the room.  
  
The next morning both Jin and Lei-Fang got up and took a shower. Lei-Fang was gathering her stuff to leave when Jin came back into the room. "You're leaving now?" he asked. Lei-Fang nodded, "I want to thank you so much for everything, Jin. I hope to see you again soon" "You're welcome", Jin answered, "Do you want me to walk you home?" She replied, "No, thanks. I'm sure that no one would attack me in broad day light, but if they do, I can take them on." Jin followed her to the door, "Okay, but be careful, please". Lei-Fang nodded. Before she left she looked up at him. There was a weird feeling coursing through her body, but it felt pleasant. Jin put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. He then leaned down and kissed her a little bit. He pulled away from her to see her reaction. Lei- Fang looked up at him, but didn't say anything. She looked like she enjoyed the first kiss, so Jin kissed her again, this time longer. They pulled away after a couple minutes have passed. Lei-Fang then left.  
  
Akira headed to the beach for his fight with Pai Chan. She was already there warming up. When she caught sight of him, a smile came on her face, "Akira Yuki, long time no see. Just to let you know I already fought Sarah and Jacky Bryant this morning. I've already warmed up and now I'm ready for you". A smirk came on Akira's face; "I'm ready for you, Pai, c'mon". They both then began to fight. It turned out that Akira once again came out victorious.  
  
He reached out and helped Pai up. "Thank-you", she muttered, "You did a good job". "You did, too", Akira replied, "This loss doesn't mean anything. It's an opportunity to see your mistakes and fix them. You'll do better next time, okay?" A tiny smile came on Pai's face, "Okay, Akira". She then turned and left and so did Akira.  
  
On his way back home, Akira saw that girl again by the alley. "Does she ever learn?" he thought to himself as he approached her. She noticed him first and a bright smile came on her face, "Hi, it seems that we keep running into each other". "Yeah", Akira returned, "I never got your name the first time. I'm Akira and what's your name?" "Lei-Fang", the girl replied. "You're Chinese, aren't you? What brings you here to Japan?" Akira asked. "A tournament", Lei-Fang said, "It's called Dead or Alive 3". "Oh, I thought that it would have been the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Everyone is always entering that one. There's always big bucks if you could beat Heihachi Mishima and I heard that he's giving up the Mishima Zaibatsu to whoever wins", he said. Lei-Fang's eyes widened, "Wow, I know two people who are entering that tournament: my sister and a friend. There's a lot at stake if they win the tournament". After a little while of talking, they finally parted and went their separate ways.  
  
Before Akira had come up to Lei-Fang, she spent her time thinking about Jin. Mostly about his story. In the beginning he mentioned that his father had died a long time ago. If that is true then is Kazuya Mishima really who he says he is? Also, Jin says that his grandfather is Heihachi Mishima the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He's related to Heihachi Mishima? That's probably why Jin was hesitant when she mentioned to him the wrong doings of the MFE. But why would he want to protect his grandfather if he were the one that had almost sent him to his grave? Something is definitely missing and Lei-Fang has to find out what it is because this isn't making one ounce of sense. She decided that she had to find Kazuya and get some answers out of him, but how? He is never anywhere to be found; he's always finding her. That's it! Lei-Fang was going to allow Kazuya to find her.  
  
Jin couldn't believe what he had told Lei-Fang yesterday. He was surprised that she didn't freak out. Most people probably would have, but Lei-Fang didn't. The one thing that was bothering Jin the most was did he do the right thing by telling her everything? Would she go back and tell anyone that cared to listen? Jin hoped that she wouldn't. "I should have been more careful about what I was telling her", Jin thought to himself, "I've learned that you can't trust people all the time the hard way. Now I am repeating my mistakes all over again. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best". He sat up out of bed, and as soon as he did, there was a knock at the door. Jin usually doesn't get visitors. He got up and went to the door.  
  
"Hi, Kazama boy", Hwoarang said, "Do you still have that chick in your bedroom because if you do, I'd like to borrow her for a little while". Jin frowned, "What do you want, Hwoarang? I don't have time for your fun and games. I have a match later on". "Are you deaf or something?" Hwoarang questioned, "I just told you what I wanted. Now do you have her or not?" Jin didn't even bother to answer him. Instead, he closed the door in his face. Too bad the door couldn't block out the strings of swear words that Hwoarang kept yelling at Jin. Jin was unaffected by them, he just changed into his gi's and when Hwoarang left, he went out the door to the mall where his match with Nina Williams was to take place.  
  
It was just Lei-Fang and Xiaoyu at the house, just like it always is. There was nothing much to do except hang around. That's when Xiaoyu piped up, "Why don't we go to the mall, Lei-Fang? We know how much you love to go shopping". Lei-Fang couldn't say no to that, so the two of them hopped into the red Supra RS that they share and headed to the mall.  
  
Kazuya was in his limo heading to the mall (wow it seems that everyone wants to go to the mall today). He knew about the Jin and Nina fight because he had arranged for it himself. Nina's job is to test Jin's abilities and if it's possible, get him to transform into his Devil counterpart. Kazuya wants to measure how much of the Devil Gene did Jin inherit from him. That knowledge will help him when he's ready to get it from him, which will be very soon. Now that Lei-Fang has gotten Jin to trust her, she could lead him straight to the trap. Kazuya smiled and said, "For a girl that didn't want to do this in the first place, she is doing a very nice job. She should work with me more often; I'd pay her good money to take care of people that get in my way". His limo pulled up in the mall parking lot and to his surprise, he saw Lei-Fang and her sister Ling Xiaoyu walking into the mall. "Speak of the Devil... actually I shouldn't say that; I'll end up offending someone, namely my son", Kazuya said a devilish smile creeping on to his face, "Now I must give her the last set of directions and then finish off the job". Kazuya's plans are always cruel and disastrous; this plan shouldn't be any different.  
  
Jin met Nina by the water fountain where people throw pennies in and then make a wish. "Oh, Jin, I'm so glad that you're here", Nina drawled, "I thought that this would be a good time to apologize for our little misunderstanding 2 years ago in the 3rd tournament. I never wanted to kill you anyway". Jin had his eyes closed and his head down. It seemed that he was blocking her out of his mind. A smile came onto Nina's face. "C'mon, baby, show me what you got", she taunted him. Jin opened his eyes and lifted his head and said, " Don't get in my way". The match then began.  
  
Xiaoyu and Lei-Fang were walking through the mall. In a weird way, it seemed too empty. "What do you think is going on, Lei-Fang? Is the mall closed or something and they forgot to lock the doors?" Xiaoyu asked. Lei- Fang shrugged, "I wish I knew; let's find out. We still didn't go on the second floor. We could check up there and see if there's any signs of life". Xiaoyu agreed and they both went to the elevator and went upstairs.  
  
As soon as Lei-Fang walked off of the elevator, she wanted to crawl back inside. She saw Jin fighting some woman and from a distance, she saw Kazuya. Lei-Fang was just about to suggest that they go back downstairs when her sister said, "Look it's an iron fist match. That woman is Nina Williams and that man is... oh my goodness... Jin Kazama? He's back! C'mon, Lei, I want you to come and meet him" Xiaoyu dragged Lei-Fang to where a crowd was gathered watching the match. Out of the corner of her eye, Lei- Fang saw Kazuya watching her and she saw a menacing smile on his face. Lei- Fang also noticed that Jin caught sight of her and was giving her a questioning glance. That glance almost cost him the match because Nina then went into a painful chain throw. Lucky for Jin, he quickly reversed it and sent a powerful blow to Nina's stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach and was unable to get up and continue the fight. Jin was called the winner.  
  
When the crowd cleared away, Jin reached out and helped Nina up. "You were just lucky", Nina spat at him, "And I bet you that if your mother was here, she wouldn't approve of you fighting me. I know your mother very well, Jin, I hope that you feel guilty after going against one of her teachings". Jin's eyes flashed angrily at her. A smile came onto her face, "Don't even think about it, Jin. Remember, your mommy is watching from heaven, or was it hell?" That really got him. His eyes turned red and he began to feel himself turning into a Devil. This did not look promising.  
  
A broad smile came on Kazuya's face. "She's doing it! Perfect!" he thought. Lei-Fang was also watching him. There was a terrified look on her face. Xiaoyu had her eyes wide open, eager to see what's going on with Jin. Nina took some steps back. Even she was scared and she was the one that did this to him in the first place. Jin fell to his knees, trying to control himself. The Devil is trying to get to him, but Jin can't let it happen.  
  
After awhile of Jin fighting himself, he finally was able to keep it under control and he calmed himself down. Nina was scared half to death; "I'm out of here!" She then left quickly. Kazuya met her by the exit. "Well done, Ms. Williams", he said, "You will receive your check in the mail". Nina turned to him and said, "You better keep your son on a leash; he could've really hurt someone today". She then went out the door. Kazuya smirked and said to himself, "Actually, Nina, he has ended someone's sufferings, mine".  
  
Lei-Fang wasn't sure what to do. Should she see if he's all right or wait and see what happens? Xiaoyu made the decision for her and ran over to her friend. "Jin, are you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Jin looked up at her and didn't say anything other than, "Xiaoyu..." A smile came on her face and she forgot about the fact that her friend wasn't in a good mental state. "You remember me! That's great!" she exclaimed, "You know, Jin, you missed graduation. It was the best. You should've been there, actually you had to be there. It was your graduation. You didn't even get your diploma did you?" Jin glanced over at Lei-Fang in a help me kind of way. Xiaoyu noticed it and said, "Oh, I forgot. That's my sister over there. Her name's Lei-Fang; she's around your age. Maybe you two should go out together and stuff". Lei-Fang smiled nervously at Jin who had a smirk on his face. "It's nice to see you again, Xiaoyu", Jin said as he got up, "But I really have to get going. I'll see you around". Jin then waved bye to them both and then left.  
  
"How rude! He didn't even stay to chat. Oh well, that's just how guys are", Xiaoyu said to her sister, "Don't worry, Lei-Fang, he's very nice once you get to know him. I'm sure that if you guys really got to know each other, you would really like him". Lei-Fang was only half listening to Xiaoyu, though. She had her thoughts on Jin's transformation. He wasn't kidding about what he told her. Lei-Fang wondered how it would've been if he had undergone the whole entire transformation. Would Jin be out to kill people right now or would he just be making trouble all over town? Another thing that she was thinking about is that he knew Xiaoyu all this time. He must've been the friend that Xiaoyu mentioned just the other day. Also according to what Xiaoyu was saying, they both must have attended the same high school, the Mishima Polytechnical School, and at the time they were both there, Jin was a senior who was going to graduate soon. Xiaoyu said that he wasn't at graduation; that means that he never graduated high school and if he didn't graduate high school, Jin never went to college. "Wow", Lei-Fang muttered to herself. "What was that, Lei-Fang?" Xiaoyu asked. "Oh nothing", Lei-Fang quickly answered, feeling kind of sheepish for expressing her thoughts out loud. Xiaoyu shrugged it off and they both continued to walk out of the mall and to the car.  
  
Jin, meanwhile, was once again not happy with himself (when will Jin ever be okay with who he is and what he does). First of all he had allowed his Devil Gene to get the best of him and second of all he met up with Xiaoyu (he was trying to avoid her until the end of the tournament). He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to go that far and how he let Nina's remarks get to him like the way they did. It was kind of weird how Nina kept on playing on his nerves. That's the same thing that she did when she met up with him outside of his room in the hotel. Jin was smart enough to see what she was doing then and he had easily turned it around on her. Why does she keep on doing this to him? Nina has to be up to no good, but what is she trying to prove. Jin had yet to figure that one out. Anyway, lucky for him he had told Lei-Fang about his Gene. She still looked surprised anyway. Now to the Xiaoyu incident.  
  
Jin didn't want to see Xiaoyu until the end of the tournament because he knew that she would have some things to tell him about Heihachi and the MFE. Jin isn't able to answer those questions right now; the only way that he can is if he can get his hands on Heihachi and get everything out of him that he needs to know, which he's still working on. He also couldn't be bothered with her happy go lucky attitude. He couldn't stand her 2 years ago, what makes you think that he can now? Jin sighed and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. There was just too much to think about, but so little time. He decided to doze off a bit to clear his mind.  
  
"Is that only a rumor?" Akira asked himself, "Could someone actually turn themselves into a demon?" He was referring to what Lion Raphael had just told him. Lion has just come from the mall because he was watching a match of the Iron Fist Tournament. After the match, the woman began to taunt the man that she was fighting. He then turned devilish in front of many people and then he turned back to normal. Akira sure did wish that he was there to witness this amazing transformation himself, but he didn't know that there was a fight at the mall. "Lion, what does the man look like?" Akira asked. Lion thought for awhile, "He would stand out in a crowd of people because of his unique hairstyle. He has black hair, but I think that it's gelled into a widow's peak. He has long stringy bangs that like reach his nose. His face is shaped normally, but his eyebrows are very thick". As Lion described how the man looked, a vivid picture came into Akira's mind. It ended up looking like that guy that he saw Lei-Fang with just the other day. "Is he like big in built and look intimidating?" Akira continued. "Well, yeah, of course he does. Do you expect him to look like an adorable bunny rabbit?" Lion said. This just confirmed Akira's suspicions: the same man that he saw Lei-Fang with was the same man at the mall that turned into a devil. "Does Lei-Fang know about this? What could she be getting herself into?" Akira thought to himself. "Do you know him?" Lion asked, but Akira had already left the room.  
  
Later on that night, Lei-Fang was lying in her bed thinking about the events that went on today between her and Jin. First she thought about the kiss that they shared. She didn't really get to think about that because she was thinking about the story that Jin had told her about his life. She was really caught off guard when Jin sprang that one on her. It's not that she didn't want it, it's just that he had come onto her so fast. "Maybe it was just a reflex from that story that he told", Lei-Fang thought to herself, "But it also felt like he meant it. The feelings were so true." She sighed, "It doesn't matter. A kiss is a kiss and that's exactly all it was. I wonder if he's thinking about the same exact thing?"  
  
Lei-Fang must be a psychic or something because Jin was thinking about the same thing. It took him a lot of guts to do that and he was pretty proud of himself when he did it (that's a change in Jin's attitude, but I don't think it's going to last for long). He put that thought aside because it wasn't as important as what's really on his mind: his father, Kazuya Mishima.  
  
When Jin was telling the story to Lei-Fang he had told her that Kazuya had died 20 years ago, but he just left it at that. Jin is well aware that Kazuya is alive with the aid of a company called G Corporation. Jin found this out from a very reliable source. He wasn't pleased at all with this discovery. "Why couldn't you have just stayed dead? It would have been better that way", he had said to himself at the time. Jin didn't want Lei- Fang to know about Kazuya because he is an evil man and is known for all of the bad things that he did to people. She would probably think differently of him if she knew that little tidbit about him. So he decided not to let her know about Kazuya, at least not right now. Maybe when he could trust her a little more. It's not that Jin doesn't trust her, he does. It's just that he wants to wait a little longer and see how things go between them first.  
  
The next morning, Xiaoyu was up early because she had school to go to. Lei- Fang was still asleep when she left, but that didn't last for long because the doorbell rang, disturbing her from her slumber. Lei-Fang got up and put her robe on. She then walked sleepily to the front door and answered it. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't really see the visitor. She made it out as being Jin.  
  
"Jin?" Lei-Fang murmured, "What are you doing here so early?" He laughed, "I see that you are really interested in my son". What!? This is definitely not Jin. Then that only means that he can be... "Kazuya", Lei-Fang finished. "Yes, who else", he replied, "I'm here for business. It's time to finish what we started, Lei-Fang". Kazuya walked into the house and sat on the couch. She sighed and closed the door.  
  
"Before we talk, Kazuya, I want you to clear up a few things for me", Lei- Fang stated, "Jin told me about everything that happened to him when he was younger. He also mentioned to me that his mother told him that you had died. If that's true than how are you here today or are you impersonating Kazuya Mishima?" Kazuya smirked, "You pick up on things quickly, Ms. Chan. I like that about you. So that little son of mine told you some things, huh? Well first let me say that everything that he said about me is a lie. My father, Heihachi, killed me twenty years ago when he decided to toss me into a volcano. I was resurrected with the aid of a company called G Corporation. There I subjected myself to various experiments concerning my half of the Devil Gene. To attain full power I need both halves of it. I'm sure that Jin filled you in on the Devil Gene. He had to because he had to explain to you what happened to him back at the mall yesterday". Everything was beginning to make sense for Lei-Fang now.  
  
"So are you saying that you want Jin for his Devil Gene?" Lei-Fang asked him. "Precisely", he replied, "And that's where you come in. You are going to lead him to a trap. I will tell you what to do and where to go and you will do it. I want you to go to his hotel room today and have him come on a walk with you. You will walk him to the middle of the forest where he won't suspect anything. Since he will be with you, he will have his guard down and would be vulnerable to any attacks. From there, I will send people to wear him down and take him away. By that point you will tell him that you will run for help. I will be waiting for you by my limo. Come in and I'll take you home and pay you for your cooperation".  
  
Lei-Fang bit her lip. She really didn't want to do this to Jin after everything that he did for her. It just wouldn't be right. Also she realized that she loved him and that she didn't want to hurt him. She thought for a moment and then said, "Kazuya, I can't do this to Jin. I've come to realize that he is a very dear person to me and hurting him would just tear my heart up. For that reason, Kazuya, I cannot do what you are asking me to do". Kazuya's eyes narrowed into slits, "What do you mean you can't do it? It's not that hard. All you have to do is lead him to the spot and leave; it's that simple". When he noticed the defiant look on her face, he grew angry, "If you don't do this I will kill you, your sister, and Jin, so your selfishness will end the lives of two other people. Do you want that to happen, Lei-Fang? How would you feel about that?" Lei-Fang looked as if she were about to cry. She didn't like what she has to do, but she wasn't about to put her sister's or Jin's life out there for grabs. "I'll do it!" she exclaimed as she burst out into tears. An evil smile curled onto Kazuya's lips. "Good", he drawled, "Get ready and leave now. Remember, I'll be waiting for you". He then got up and left, leaving Lei-Fang on the couch sobbing.  
  
Later on Lei-Fang was able to get herself up again and she had taken a shower and dressed. It was now the time to head to Jin to carry out that plan. She walked the whole way to the hotel as if it were her death sentence. Her feet felt like cement stones as she dragged herself along. Lei-Fang soon reached the front steps of the hotel and stopped. She really couldn't believe that she was going through with this. She would have to live with the thought that she had betrayed Jin for the rest of her life. Lei-Fang reluctantly pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, she ran into Hwoarang. His face brightened when he saw her, "I was hoping that you'd come back. You're not here for Jin I hope". Lei-Fang was in no talking mood, "Yes, I am, have you seen him?" He seemed to be a little disappointed, but he wouldn't let himself show it, "He's in his room as always. I think he's getting ready for a match though. You should check". Lei-Fang muttered a thank-you and then continued on to Jin's room. She reached it and stared. She didn't have the nerve to even knock at the door. Lei-Fang closed her eyes and thought; "If Jin ever forgives me for this I would be awfully surprised". Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jin was standing before her.  
  
"Lei-Fang", he sounded surprised, "It's nice to see you". "Yeah", she returned. Jin continued, "So, what do you want?" Lei-Fang looked up at his face. He was so sincere with his words, the complete opposite of her. Almost everything that she had been telling him was a lie. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She then brought her lips to his in a deep kiss. He didn't seem to mind because he went right along with her. When she pulled away, he had a grin on his face. "Is that all you wanted, Lei-Fang?" His smile faded when he realized that she wasn't in a joking mood; she was serious. "What's the matter?" he asked. Lei-Fang replied softly, "I love you, Jin". He raised an eyebrow. Why was she saying this now of all times?  
  
"What do you mean?" Jin asked, "Why are you saying this now?" "Because I want you to know that" she replied. A tiny grin came to his face, "Lei- Fang, I love you, too, but you don't have to be so serious about it; lighten up". That was easy for him to say because he wasn't about to betray the person that he loves. Lei-Fang took a deep breath and began the first string of the plan. "Do you want to come on a walk with me?" she asked him. Jin shrugged, "Okay for awhile. I have a match later on so it can't be for too long." Lei-Fang nodded and they both set out for their walk.  
  
Lei-Fang and Jin were now in the forest, inching closer to the spot where Kazuya had directed her to go for Jin's capture. They were both walking hand and hand when Lei-Fang said out of nowhere, "Let's stop here for a second". Jin agreed so he stopped with her. Lei-Fang really didn't want to take Jin to the spot. She wanted to just forget about the plan and enjoy Jin's company, but it wasn't meant to be. "Jin", she said to him after awhile, "Just hold me, please". He looked down at her lovingly. He didn't even bother to question why she wanted him to do this. Jin just accepted the fact that she wanted to be held. He brought Lei-Fang closer to him and brought her head to his chest. He then began to gently stroke her hair. They stood there like that until the wind blew past them reminding them that time was still going even though they were in their own little world for a little bit right there. "We should keep going", Jin suggested after awhile. Lei-Fang wanted to tell him no, but she couldn't. She only nodded her head and he led the rest of the way to the center of the forest.  
  
They both reached the center of the forest. At first nothing happened, but all of a sudden there was a rustling of leaves. Jin heard it and said to her, "Lei-Fang did you hear that?" She quickly shook her head. Jin looked around. "Something's not right, Lei-Fang. I don't feel right over here", he told her. Just then the Tekken Force jumped out and surrounded Jin. His eyes narrowed. "Get out of here, Lei-Fang. I'll be alright". He then began to fight the Tekken Force. She took one look at him and then ran away as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision.  
  
She reached the end of the forest, out of breath and very emotional. Just as Kazuya said he would, he was sitting in his limo waiting for her. He had a broad smile on his face when he caught sight of her approaching him. "Well done", he congratulated her, "You should be proud. Why are you crying?" She wiped her face and replied, "You would never understand. To understand why I am crying you would have to have love and compassion in your heart and apparently you don't have either because if you did love your son you wouldn't be doing this to him". He only smirked, but was interrupted when his cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello" he said into the receiver. "Mishima-sama", one of the people that worked for him said, "We are at the designated spot, but there is no sign of your son? Where is he?" The smile from earlier disappeared from his face. "What do you mean? Didn't you capture him already?" he questioned. The man sounded timid, "No, sir. We have just arrived at the forest." Kazuya didn't want to hear anymore of it. He knew that someone had interfered with his plans and he knew exactly who it was.  
  
Heihachi was pleased with his Tekken Force's success in their mission to capture Jin Kazama. He had long anticipated Kazuya's attempt to get his son for the Devil Gene, but what Kazuya didn't know was that Heihachi was two steps ahead of him. He had hired a person to serve as a spy in Kazuya's group to supply to him the details of the capture attempt. When the spy brought back the information, Heihachi planned a counter attack plan so they could get to Jin before Kazuya can. Genius if you really think about it.  
  
The Tekken Force burst through the dojo doors with an unconscious Jin Kazama. "Here he is, Mishima-sama", he said. A devious smile crept to his face, "Well done. Now hang him on those chains. They should neutralize his powers and make him vulnerable". He nodded and did as he was told. Soon Jin was suspended high into the air with only two chains wrapped around his wrists to support him. Knowing that his plan was almost complete, Heihachi left the dojo and headed to the arena where his match with Kazuya Mishima was to take place.  
  
Kazuya already knew that Heihachi had a hand in Jin Kazama's disappearance. He didn't like that at all because he had once again managed to soil his plans. It was time to face Heihachi once and for all. A fearless grin crept onto his face as he headed towards the arena where his final match with Heihachi will take place.  
  
Lei-Fang was totally crushed. She really just couldn't live with herself right now. She had totally betrayed Jin and he didn't see it coming. He had placed his trust in her, and she had let him down. "He must think of me as a terrible person", Lei-Fang thought to herself, "He must hate me". But little did she know that Kazuya's plans did not go accordingly so she didn't betray Jin. Only if she knew that, Lei-Fang wouldn't be having an emotional tug-o-war with herself right now.  
  
Kazuya walked into the arena where his father, Heihachi, was waiting for him. "What have you done with Jin Kazama?" Kazuya asked him. Heihachi replied, "You will have to defeat me first if you want to see your son." The fight began. Kazuya came out as the victor.  
  
Heihachi grumpily took Kazuya deep into the forest to the Mishima Zaibatsu Compound where Jin was being held prisoner. They reached the dojo and Heihachi threw the door open. They both walked in and stopped when they got close enough to Jin who was hanging from two pillars with a chain around each of his wrists to support him. Kazuya's eyes turned blood shot red. "So you were with him after all, my half", he muttered to Jin. Heihachi looked surprised, "Who are you?!" Kazuya chuckled to himself; "I am what you refer to as 'Devil'. Twenty years ago, I lost a part of myself when you nearly killed me. Now I'll retrieve what's rightfully mine from him! The time has come for my resurrection!" Heihachi took a couple cautious steps back. "You saved me the trouble of having to search for him", Kazuya began, "For your troubles I'll give you a taste of my power". He then flung Heihachi all the way across the room with just a glare. He chuckled, "What's the matter? Didn't your precious science provide all the answers you needed about my power?" He then turned his attention back to Jin. Kazuya then tried to take the power, but some sort of force blocked it and markings appeared on his arms and chest. "What? Why won't you change?" Kazuya questioned, "Is it because of that Kazama blood?" All of a sudden, Kazuya went through a power surge. "Kazuya... what are you do...?" he strained and fell to one knee, "No, it can't be."  
  
After it was over, he got up and said, "I see. Didn't know about this method of unifying our powers". Kazuya reopened his eyes and they were back to normal. He continued to Jin, "This is the end of you... now you will become a part of me. All I need to do is destroy you and everything will be mine. Rise, Jin Kazama!"  
  
Jin snapped back to reality and looked around. Realizing that he was in chains, Jin broke free and fell to the ground. He was breathing hoarsely as he fought off the impending transformation. When he could finally catch his breath, Jin breathed, "You! If only you were dead... Once I kill you, it'll all be over!" He then ran after Kazuya and they began to fight.  
  
It turns out that Jin knocked Kazuya out. Heihachi came back into the room and looked at the fallen Kazuya, "What a pathetic wretch... You worthless coward!" He then continued to Jin, "I will make your power mine... Time to die, boy!"  
  
Jin defeated Heihachi, too. He picked him up by the shirt and got ready to karate chop him. His scar disappeared and was replaced with the markings that appeared when Kazuya tried to take the power from him. His thick black Devil wings also came out of his back. Heihachi took one look at him and then turned away in fear. Jin was just about to chop him when he happened to see a vision of his mother out of the corner of his eyes. His attention turned to that, but there was only the deity statue. He knew that the vision means something. Jin began to rethink what he was about to do.  
  
After awhile of thought, Jin dropped Heihachi and stood up towering over him. He looked over at the statue in hopes of seeing his mother again, but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and began, "Thank my mother... Jun Kazama..." He then turned, flew up, broke the dojo ceiling and flew away. Some of his black wings came fluttering down as he left Heihachi cowering in a corner.  
  
The next morning, Lei-Fang didn't bother to get up from bed. To her there was no reason to. Jin hated her and that's all that she has been thinking about since last night. Xiaoyu kept on questioning her on what was wrong with her, but she couldn't tell her sister that she has just betrayed her best friend, what would Xiaoyu think?  
  
Xiaoyu walked into her sister's room to see her just lying there staring at the wall. There was definitely something bothering her, but Lei-Fang wasn't going to tell her what it was. "Get up, Lei-Fang. You can't just lie there all day", Xiaoyu said. "I can and I will", Lei-Fang replied. She sighed but continued, "What do you mean? What happened to you last night? You have been like this all night. Did something bad happen?" "No, Xiaoyu just leave me alone," Lei-Fang said. Xiaoyu shrugged and left the room to get ready for school.  
  
A little after Xiaoyu had left, Lei-Fang got up and got herself cleaned up and dressed. She then returned to her room and found a note on her windowsill. She opened it curiously and found this message inside:  
Lei-Fang,  
Meet me in the forest at midnight. I have to talk to you.  
-Jin She knew what this talk would be about and she dreaded it. Jin was going to talk to her about what she had done and tell her that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Although those thoughts were in her mind, Lei-Fang also wanted to see him to make sure that he was all right. She knew that Kazuya would have hurt him if he had gotten his hands on him. That's when she became anxious for midnight to come.  
  
At 11:30, Lei-Fang set out to the forest. The streets were lonely and deserted. The only places that were open were the bars and that is not a welcoming place for a young lady like Lei-Fang. She walked briskly so she could try to get to her destination, in fear of someone trying to take advantage of her again. Lei-Fang was just walking when she felt someone pull on her arm.  
  
Lei-Fang was ready to whip around into one of her own special high spinning kicks when the person said, "Wait, Lei-Fang it's just me". It turned out to be Akira. "What are you doing here at this late night? Haven't you learned your lesson from before?" he asked her. Lei-Fang began to blush a little, but he couldn't see it because it was pitch dark. "Yes, I have, but I'm going to visit a friend", she replied. Akira looked skeptical, "At this time of night? Well... if that's where you are going would you mind if I walk you there because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt along the way". "Sure", she answered, "That's really nice of you to do that for me". They both then headed on to the forest together.  
  
Akira and Lei-Fang reached the entrance of the forest and stopped. "I can go the rest of the way you know", Lei-Fang said to him. "Are you sure?" Akira asked, "I really can walk you the rest of the way; I'm not in a rush or anything". She smiled, "No really, you did enough. Thank-you, Akira". She then waved to him as she walked off into the forest. He stood there and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. "You better be careful, Lei- Fang", he murmured as he turned around and headed back.  
  
It was even darker in the forest than it was out in the road. Branches, thickets, and bushes that she couldn't even see were scratching her. Lei- Fang was just wondering where exactly she was supposed to meet Jin, but then she soon noticed a red spark whiz by her face. "Where could that have come from?" Lei-Fang questioned. Just then she saw some more that lined up as to make a path for her. She concluded that this must be the work of Jin and decided to follow it.  
  
The sparks led her to the center of the forest, where Jin had been ambushed. She really didn't like being here, but there was no other place to go; the sparks had stopped here. If Jin had led her here to torment her then he was doing a pretty good job at it because Lei-Fang felt like ripping her own hair out.  
  
Lei-Fang looked around. Jin was no where to be seen. "Jin, where are you?" she called out to him. "Keep quiet, Lei-Fang; I'm right behind you", he replied. She whirled around and saw him staring at her. "The sparks... how did you do it?" she asked him. Jin shook his head, "That's not important right now; what's important is you and me". "You and me?" she repeated silently. "Yes, you and me", Jin confirmed, "I have something to tell you. This isn't easy for me to do, but I must do it". Lei-Fang didn't like the way this was heading. She knew that Jin was going to break up with her.  
  
He took a deep breath and began, "Lei-Fang, I was ambushed by the Tekken Force. My grandfather sent them after me. He must've found out where I was heading to somehow. Anyway they incapacitated me and took me to Heihachi. I was unconscious at the time though so I really don't know what happened before that. I remember hearing my father call my name and I awoke to that. I found myself hanging from two pillars. I immediately broke down from them and found myself trying to fight off my transformation. My father was standing before me with a menacing grin on his face. That's when I knew what I had to do. I had to kill him once and for all". Jin paused a bit so what he was saying could sink in. Lei-Fang spoke up and said, "Jin, I thought that you said that your father was dead. How is he alive?" Jin didn't answer right away. "He was killed 20 years ago by my grandfather. His corpse was later discovered near a volcano by a group of people from a company named G Corporation. They revived him and he subjected himself to various experiments concerning his side of the Devil Gene. When I found that out I knew then and there that my father would come after me for the other half of the Devil Gene", Jin explained. "So you knew all this time that he was still alive?" she asked. "Yes", he answered, "I didn't want you to know about him because he disgraces the family name. He will remain the most infamous man in Japanese history. Plus, I thought that you would think of me differently if you knew". Lei-Fang said, "Well I don't think of you any differently than I did before". "That's nice to know, but I must get back to the point", he said, "I went after Kazuya and we fought. I came out victorious and he was left sprawled out on the floor. Just as I was trying to recuperate, Heihachi walked into the room and challenged me to a match. He told me his intentions and it turned out that he wanted the Devil Gene from me, too. So I fought him and I came out the winner again. I then picked him up by the collar of his clothes and held him. I was ready to make him pay for what he had done to me in the past. I was just about to give him the final blow when I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed my mother standing by the deity statue. I thought that I had been seeing things so I looked again and she was gone. That's when I knew that something was not right. I glanced at Heihachi and saw the fear in his eyes. I began to reconsider my actions. After awhile of careful thought, I let Heihachi go. It turns out that I didn't have the heart to kill him". Jin sighed out loud and didn't say anything for awhile. "It's funny how things go sometimes", he said, "My grandfather ambushed me to try to take away my power, but at the end I ended up having the power over him".  
  
Lei-Fang thought about what Jin had just told her. According to him, he said that his grandfather had ambushed him, not Kazuya. Does this mean that she hadn't deceived him at all? There was only one way to find out and that would be telling him her true intentions.  
  
"Jin, I have something important to say to you", Lei-Fang began. That caught his interest because he stared straight at her. This just made it a lot harder for her to do. "Jin, I do love you, you know that don't you?" she asked. Jin nodded, "Of course". He was curious to see where Lei-Fang was heading with this. "That night when I told you that I was attacked... some of it was true and some of it was made up so I wouldn't have to tell you this", she began. Jin grew more intent, "Tell me what it is". "In a way I was attacked. You see I was walking home from my outing with you and a man grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I struggled, I honestly did, but he was too strong for me. He then all of a sudden spoke to me and I wasn't even thinking. I thought that he was you, but it turned out to be your father. Less than a couple seconds later that guy that came up to us on the streets a few days back came and tried to help me, but your father... he is so strong, so ruthless, so different from you. He then led me to his limo and I just went along because I didn't want him to hurt me. He then began to explain to me what he wanted of me. He told me that he wanted me to lead you to his trap. He wanted me to get close to you and then betray you and act like it was all right, but Jin it wasn't. I didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice; my sister's life was on the line. I didn't know what to do so I just said yes to him. He scares me so much. So all this time I have been with you, I have been trying to get close to you so you would grow to trust me. Honestly, Jin, I hated what I was doing; I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you then and I still do now. I wanted to get close to you, Jin, but not in the way that Kazuya had planned. I wanted to have an honest relationship with you; I didn't want to betray you". By this time, Lei-Fang was in tears. She did her best to suck them up, but she still continued, "When the day came, the plan was to take you to the forest and Kazuya would send his men there to capture you. Then I would return to him and he'll take me home and pay me. I didn't want to do it, but as I said my sister's life was in his hands and so was mine. When the ninjas came out for you... I just felt so terrible... I...I..." By this time, Lei-Fang was sobbing and Jin was holding her in his arms comforting her.  
  
"It's okay, Lei-Fang", Jin coaxed, "You did the right thing; you couldn't help it". She pulled away and gazed up at him. "You mean you're not upset with me? You don't hate me?" Jin shook his head, "No. Those weren't your true intentions. I can see that you aren't that kind of person, Lei-Fang. You aren't like that at all. If I were to be angry with someone it would most likely be my father for putting you through so much turmoil and anguish. That's wrong what he did, but I'm telling you that he didn't succeed, so you did not betray me. It was just a coincidence that Heihachi's people came after me in the forest; it has nothing to do with you". Jin looked down at her and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. He then dipped down and kissed her deeply. "I love you", he whispered when he pulled away. "I love you, too", she replied. Jin smiled at her, "Let's get out of here". She nodded and he led the way out of the forest.  
  
Jin and Lei-Fang were finally out of the forest. The nighttime air refreshed their faces. "Can I walk you home, Lei-Fang?" Jin asked. "Yes", she answered. He took her hand and they began to walk to her house.  
  
When they reached the front steps, Lei-Fang turned around to look at him. He was staring down at her. "Well... I guess I'll be seeing you around", Lei- Fang said to him. Jin sighed and gently took her in his arms. "I'm afraid not", he said, "I must move on from here. It's not safe for me to be here without my guard up all the time". Lei-Fang looked crushed, "You mean that you are leaving Tokyo and never coming back?" "I am going to leave, but I will be back. I am coming back for you, Lei-Fang. You just have to be patient and wait for me, okay?" "Okay", she replied quietly. He then brought his lips to hers in a very deep and slow kiss. When he pulled away, he stared at her for a very long time. After awhile, he turned and began to leave. "I love you, Jin", Lei-Fang whispered. He must have heard her because he answered back to her; "I love you more, Lei-Fang". That put a smile on her face. She watched him walk until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
AN: Well that's the end for now until one of these games decides to make a sequel. Please R&R and give me some tips... don't blast me too much because I'm a little too sensitive, but give me some props and helping tips... well later everyone!! 


End file.
